A liquid crystal display device is used in various fields as a display device. In such a liquid crystal display device, it is important to form a uniform cell gap (thickness of a liquid crystal layer held between a pair of substrates) of an active area which displays images. In recent years, while arranging a pillar-shaped spacer on one substrate as for forming the cell gap, a technology to form the spacer with sufficient accuracy in the height is established as requested. Thereby, the uniformity of the cell gap is attained.
There is a dropping injection method as one of the technology which manufactures the liquid crystal display device. In the dropping injection method, after liquid crystal material is dropped in a region surrounded by seal material on an array substrate or a counter substrate, the array substrate and the counter substrate are attached together in a state of vacuum, and returning to an atmospheric pressure state from the vacuum state. Thereby the pair of substrates is pressurized by pressure difference between the inside of the region surrounded by the seal material and open air pressure, and the seal material is crushed. Consequently, a predetermined cell gap is formed. The dropping injection method has advantages, such as shortening of tact time, improvement in efficiency of utilization of material, and improvement in accuracy of the cell gap.
As the seal material applied to the dropping injection method, ultraviolet curing type adhesives have been used widely. Since viscosity of the ultraviolet curing type adhesives is high, a drawing method using a dispenser, not a printing method is adopted.
In recent years, the cell gap tends to be made narrow to improve response characteristic, alignment characteristic, viewing angle characteristic, etc., of the liquid crystal display device. Moreover, the request for reducing the external configuration size of the liquid crystal display device is increasing, and the width of seal material tends to become narrow corresponding to the narrow frame.
On the other hand, in a neighborhood along a mounting portion for mounting signal sources such as a driving IC chip, since the seal material is crushed easily, and it is hard to form a desired cell gap compared with other neighborhoods, there is a possibility that the crushed area may be sighted as display unevenness. To such a subject, the technology of securing the uniformity of the cell gap and preventing display unevenness is proposed by arranging the spacer in the mounting portion as well as the display area.